RWBY:AJIS Holy
by ranibowdragonslayer
Summary: What happens when you transfer to beacon and your not the most freindly person and have no intrest in what your doing well meet Agito, the not so nice man that is suposed to be a hero and his so called Freinds, as they grow and find what the world has in store for them all. Rating may go up to M
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: AJIS HOLY**

 **Prologue: The Legend**

There have been many a story in this world of ours, legends off hero's and Villains, Thieves and of course monsters, some have been changed over the course of time but there is one exception to this, and that is the tale of the genesis beasts, as the first humans battles against the creatures off Grimm all had seem lost as the Grimm never stopped coming as man kind where about to lay down the blades and the bows, as if by magic or a twist of fate the ten beasts shone down from the heavens and saved them from the on coming attack after the had saved man kind form extinction the beast greeted all thing that lived and there leader in a mighty blaze of light and beauty said "You have captured our hearts this world is truly beautiful, if you let us stay we can give you the strength to keep fighting"

Man kind welcomed these beasts with open arms, as promised the beast gave man 3 gifts, the first was the bestowed ten welders to uses there powers as there partners and friends, the second was they would show the world how to use there powers of aura and dust and the last, was perhaps the kindest gesture recorded in history, each of the beasts gave up there divinity and godhood and created an item of true power to anyone who deserves it and show truth in the heart of disappear and gives hope to those who have non, these ten beasts of legend took names that we gave them.

Atherion the king of the sky, Bakrion lord of the land, beelze ruler of shadow, Vaja master of the moon, Vazion holder of the sun, Galbulg wonder of the meadows, Zarza overlord of fire, Jackroden monarch of the ocean, Xion baron of the frost and last but not least was Empirion divine of the heavens.

"After the first great war they all seemed to vanish but these 10 beast have never been forgotten and im sure there out there...some where maybe even close to my school. Beacon and i have high hopes for the future" As Ozpin closed the book he was reading and stood up out of his chair looking at the title 'Genesis beasts' and looked out of his window to see the drop ship bringing his new student, he left to go meet him "I wonder what the future holds for this young man" Leaving his office to go meet him...he who will change the world, aboard the air ship was a young man with his motor cycle waiting to land and this is how fate for him and the people around him begin to change.

 **Next chapter: Agito**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: AJIS Holy**

 **Chapter 1: Agito**

Beacon, one of the schools dedicated to training a new generation of Hunters and Huntresses, the time was mid day and a small drop ship was flying in on board was a single teenage boy, a new student.

As the door to the drop ship opened there stood the proud head master Ozpin waiting there as he knew far of that he was coming.

As the boy walked out pushing his motor cycle The Typhoon 'BLUE 'with him by his side the bike was a Royal Blue and had a very elegant look to it, it looked like one of the classic bikes that you would see mad bikers want and some cases ride, the bike has the same bottleful frame as a Yamaha SR 500 and had bright golden trims round the wheels.

"ahh so you are our new student so nice to meet you"

"yeah names Agito, so this is beacon huh?" as Ozpin looked at the 5ft 10 teen with light brown hair falling down to the start of his neck. With dyed blond bangs going over his amazing royal blue eyes which he could any one a look a beauty accompanied by his pale skin and well built body gave him a some what good looking appeal he filled the school uniform well which was given to him on the ship.

"You look like some one who i was very close to Agito have we meet before?" Ozpin as as he looked at the boy.

"No, if we did i don't remember you" As he looked at the older man.

"ahh well my mistake, now your first class has started, i will escort you there i am sure you will fit wright in, also before i forget as off wright now you wont be in a team as there rest of the transfers haven't arrived yet so dont worry"

"I am better alone any way, what about my stuff and my bike Drag-Bluer?"

"they will be taken care off i assure you, now if you would follow me" The older man said leading on.

As Agito followed Ozpin to the class room as they both walked in to the class as he stood in front of the class lucky for him he didn't have stage fright.

"good morning class" Ozpin said "as you might of herd we have a new student joining you all today would you like to introduce your self?"

"names Agito" he said bluntly, the room then had some what a dark tone to it from when they had first walked in Agito noticing he some what killed the mood "Lets all get on, ok"

"Ruby can you show Agito to his room after class it the empty one by you"

"Got it professor Ozpin!" she said in her ligher tone.

"thank you, now take your seat the empty one by Yang she is the Blond girl"

As he walked up to the seat and sat down hardly interested with what is happening heck he didn't even know why he was hear as Ozpin left the class.

"Ok Class, lets continue, Agito my name is professor Port" as the class started about Grimm's and dust and what to do in different situation, nothing the Agito didn't really know.

"Lets get along new kid" he herd the blond next to him say.

"thanks...do we get smoking brakes hear or do i just have wait?" Agito asked.

"i know its hot in hear but your Smokin" she said in her pun like hummer.

"really...just really" he said as he felt the urge to walk out and just go home.

"yep, welcome to beacon!" trying to sound some what existed and trying to be inconspicuous.

"Yang could you be a little more quite!" a some what of growl came from the girl a few seats down being Weiss.

"I am only trying to be nice to the new kid" Yang said in her defence as the class ending to Agito happiness so he could lie down a go to sleep for the rest of the day.

As Ruby came up to him with a smile on her face "So you ready to go check out your new room?!" saying in her normal happy tone.

"yeah" Agito said to her.

"By the way!" as she started walking him to the dorm room "what's your weapon a sword a hammer a bazooka machine gun, a..."

"kinda, no and no" Agito cut her of bluntly.

"ok i will tell you about mine if you tell me about yours" the girl tried to compromise.

"...maybe latter, im tired and need a smoke" Agito told Ruby.

"Ok but its a deal" She said.

"And we are hear! Home sweet home" she said.

"so you want to meet team RWBY!" she called out.

"Eh? So let me get this right you team is named after you?"

"Yes! Its totally confusing to new people" she said in her child like ways.

"well talk about child like small one" Agito thought.

"well come on in then new guy!" Ruby said opening the door.

"wait what?" he said in his confusion.j

"guys look welcoming we have a guest" Ruby called out.

"Oh sweet its the new kid" Yang said looking from her bunk.

"ya know you can call me Agito" the boy said to him as took out a cigarette and lighter "you guys mind at all?" The boy asked.

"Wait how old are you smoking?!" Weiss called out.

"seventeen so that's old enough by my standards" Agito said.

"I dont mind as long as we open a window" Blake said not looking up from her bunk.

"Thanks" as he light up and took a deep puff "any one else smoke you can use my lighter" as he flipped the lid down as the flame went out.

"No we dont want to shorten our life span thank you" Weiss said in her usual fashion.

"well she is defiantly the cold one so cold frozen" he thought as he took another drag.

"so what's your story new...Agito?" Yang asked.

"Not really a story, just kind of wound up hear because my brother" as he said brother a look of sadness and disgust mixed flashed on his face and quickly diapered before anyone noticed.

"Brother, what's he a hunter?" Ruby said siting on Yang's bed.

"yeah he was, taught me everything i know" Agito told them.

"So what school you go to before this one?" Yang asked.

"I didnt, just got in because i can beat up anything that comes at me, and i know a bit about weapons" Agito told them.

"So you do know about weapons, ok this is mine.." as she pulled out her scythe

"That's is a high calibre sniper scythe a HCSS for short, not commonly used i will say but can be very affective, judging by the barrel i would say that's a 50 cal bullets"

"Are you a psychic?!" Ruby gasped as the room looked at him in some what admiration for his knowledge.

"Ok do mine" Weiss said showing him her weapon.

"Ok frosty" he said taking a deep puff of his smoke, Thats a multi action dust rapier or a MADR, you have a six barrel version pretty bog standard, i went up against a 12 barrel version before but i through a lit cigar in to the dust chamber and it blew the guys hand off"

Weiss looked at Agito in some anger being as he new her weapon and a weakness and the fact she got called frosty

"I think he is defiantly a psychic" Ruby wisped.

"Ok hot shot my turn" Yang said to him pulling out her own unique weapon

"Jesus ok fine" as he took the last drags of his smoke "lets see, oh fancy dual ranged shot gauntlets, or a DRSG, seems like it a 12 shot version so you got 24 shots over all can be use in a very flexible way but allot of the people who use these thing are not the best when it comes to kicks." The boy said without a bat of an eyelash.

"Ruby i am starting to think your right" Yang said "Ok Blake your up"

"Wait i didn't say i would show my weapon" Blake said

"ohh come on please, we are a team after all" Yang said "Just don't get as salty as Weiss if he owns you haha"

"what did you just call me" Weiss called back to her.

"ok her take a look" as she put her book down and passed him her weapon.

"this is a Variant Ballistic chain Scythe or a VBCS" as he put his free hand to his chest with a look of sadness but he let it pass "these thing a good there very versatile and very deadly if use correctly, there not my favourite weapon but i see why there use" as he gave the weapon back to Blake.

"well looks like we have a genius on our hands" Weiss said.

"Not a genius just no what can kill the best" Agito said to them.

"So how do you know so much?" Ruby asked.

"Kind of a sensitive question, don't you think!" Weiss growled down to Ruby.

"You learn allot when your in a battle field" Agito bluntly said.

"Wait battle field?" Blake said.

"Just a figure of speech" Agito told her.

"Ohh right" Blake as she gave Agito a look of confusion.

"Im heading off but before i go where is the place the keep the motor cycles"

"Down the hall there's a lift hit the G button it will be in that garage" Yang said to Agito.

"Agito your next door by the way!" Ruby called.

As Agito went in to his room he saw it was very big for just him in there, in the room where for beds two to the wall on the left and two to the wall on the right separated by bedside cabinets and in the corner there was a closet for all the clothes that they would have as well as shelves lining the walls.

As he saw his bag he unzipped it and unpacked his belongings taking the bed in the corner by the closet, it did not take him long to unpack at all being as he didn't have to much, after he was done he lay on his bed and took out his scroll from his pocket and opened it up as he saw the wall paper of him and his older brother together before they got torn apart, as he looked at the picture of his brother graphic flash backs blasted in to his mind of his home burning and him laying on the ground cut open bleeding and close to death the felling of weightlessness slowly taking him breth leaving his body and he gazed up at the one hut gutted him almost like a fish, Her with demon like eyes as she gazed in to his soul, a hood covering her head the only way he knew it was a girl was by her chest and one thing etched in to the shroud she was wearing the mark of the white fang...the ones who changed his life and cursed him with the thoughts he couldn't get out his head... he was cut out of his hellish nightmare by the buzz of his scroll going off as he looked back at the screen he saw who was contacting him Dr Maki, his therapist as he accepted the call.

"Hello?" Agito said.

"Ahh Agito your test results have come in" the Dr said.

"really and how are they" he asked knowing the answer.

"Well besides your real bad habit of chain smoking, your doing more than ok, in fact your just getting better over time" the Dr said in admiration "its your mental condition, its your PTSD, how is your sleeping pattern?"

"still non existent"

"so your nightmares are still in full swing i take"

"yeah but now there in my day dreams" he said "and there just getting more and more vivid" Agito saying in a calm voice.

"Agito this is very worrying, i dont think you should be at beacon your closes to braking point" the doctor told him "You should be treated with professional help 24/7"

"thats the thing, i dont really care im fine sorry but i have to go" Agito told him.

"Agito, i will still keep in touch and keep my sessions over the phone, god bless you"

"bye" as they both hung up "Yeah right god, dont make me sick" as he closed his scroll.

He then went to get changed as he took of his shirt to reveal the V shaped scar covering his chest gashing through his six pack, hanging from his knack was a pair of broken and bruised dog tags that his brother had once given him, as he brushed a hand over his tattoo which was a blue dragons head he clenched it and thought back to when he got the thing and how he hated it, as he flipped through his clothes he came to a white t shirt as he put it on and put on a black coat with blue trimmings going around it and on the back had the same dragon embalm on it, he then threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots. As Agito was about to go to sleep well loosely try to sleep he herd a knock on his door as he groaned and walked to the door and opened it to see Yang at his door.

"Hey Agito" She said in a cheerful manor.

"Hey hot stuff"

"So basically we are all goin out tomorrow and we wanted you to come with" She said "we going to the city and see what happens from there"

"as you may have noticed im not much of a people person"

"i take that is a yes then sweet, i will tell the others" she said to him.

"Wait hot stuff" at this point he was to tired to argue with the blond "er will the other hot one ya know one with the black hair...one i dont have a nick name for as of yet, the book one" as he pulled a cigarette and lit it.

"Yep, i like the nick name though, also are you leading cause of lung cancer cuz you are smokin!" Yang said wait a response.

"...really just really... that wasn't half bad"

"well see ya tomorrow Agito" Yang said before going into her room Agito doing the same as he jumped on the bed "well i guess i check out that blond again, not bad, not bad at all" he said to him self. As he got his bag and took out the comic he was reading Cyborg 009 he lay back down and started reading, as he started getting in to the book time started to fly by when he looked at the time he saw it was 11 25 it was late as he put the book down and took off his coat and T shirt and lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by a knock at his door as he literally rolled out of bed and stood up as he herd another knock.

"Yeah herd ya the first time" as he opened the door to see Ruby "No i don't want to buy cookies for your after school club small one" rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"But im not selling cookies i would like some though" she said.

"Oh yeah im going out with you guys today, let me put something on"

"Nice tattoo by the way!" she called "where did you get it done"

"You dont want to know" Agito told her.

"And what about the scar?" she asked in a concerned manor.

"Real long story small fry" Agito told her putting on his jacket.

"Oh, I am just wondering is all, you seem real far away... i just thought we could be friends" Agito looking down at the floor still not turning around.

"...I was allot like you once, don't change Small Fry" He said turning round and walking out "well come on small fry, i wanna check out the blond hot one and the black hair one"

"ewww that's my sister, and that's my sister partner" Ruby moaned out in disgust.

"At least im not goin for frosty the snow bitch"

"ewww thats my partner" she told him.

"Yep she is defiantly like me back in the past" he thought to him self.

"So i take it from the commotion your up" Blake said walking out her room "come on the others are waiting"

"ok come on Agito" Ruby said hurrying him along.

As they walked down to the town square full of people as it usually was going about the normal business.

"so what are we supposed to be doing?" Agito asked.

"Just goin where the wind takes us" Yang said stretching her arms out.

"we are actually shopping, we need to get some books" Weiss said.

"Can i buy spray paint around hear?" Agito asked look around the streets.

"Why do you need spray paint" Weiss said.

"For my bike the paint got scratched so i got to fix it up, its custom after all" Agito said "So can i?"

"Yep there is a art shop around the corner that's where i get paint for my bike" Yang said.

"thanks hot stuff" the boy said, as he said that he herd something weird it sounded like four things BIG things run along under the ground as Agito sniffed the air the faint sent of iron could be smelt as he sniffed more he new what it was...blood.

"Agito you look really focused, What are you doing" Blake asked.

"i smell something" Agito said going down a near by ally way.

"Agito wait up!" Ruby shouted from behind him as the four girls followed him as he turned the corner he saw a nasty sight that would give him even more nightmares, he saw to dead body's laying there on the ground but there where something off about them they where both drained of blood, the body's looked as if there organs had been took out as he looked to left he saw that the man hole had been moved of course under the city where no one would think to look if anything seemed weird. As herd foot steps behind him round the corner he looked and there was Ruby.

"Small fry don't come round hear!" He shouted out.

"ehhh why?" she shouted back.

"Just listen to me ok get your sister and co" As Yang, Blake and Weiss walk round the corner the faces all dropped.

"I think im going to be sick" Weiss frowned.

"What could have done this" Blake asked.

"What ever it is, i have a feeling its still around hear some where" Yang told the girls.

"Guys whats going on!" they herd Ruby shout.

"Ruby, stay there" Yang said not wanting to freak her sister out.

"I will handle this" Agito said.

"Wait alone?" Yang said.

"yeah, i work better on my own" as he walked over by the man hole and lit a cigarette.

"We should call some one" Weiss said.

"yeah you have fun with that" Agito said jumping down the man hole and hit the floor with a BANG landing in the correct fashion and avoiding damage.

There he was in the sewers barely lit and stank of crap all that could be herd was the rush of the water flowing by him as he puffed on his cigarette as he sniffed the air some more he smelt the same smell that led him to the bodies and started to follow it a few minuets in he felt something tap his shoulder, he reacted as he flung what ever it was over his shoulder as it landed and broke his grip.

"well if it isn't Bow Girl" He said lowing his guard.

"Yeah we thought you shouldn't go alone and since i have good vision thought i should come help" Blake said to him.

"aren't you a cute one helping little old me" Agito told her walking in front "feel free to grab hold of me if you get scared"

"yeah right" the girl said while rolling her eyes.

"So what's your story Bow" Agito asked as he jumped down of a ledge as he turned around and offered Blake a hand down she didn't accept and jumped by him.

"Not much of one, just a girl with a dream" she said "what about you, there have been rumours going round about you saying your really good at fighting and that you just got in on pure talent and skill"

"well...just your casual student who was raised to fight from birth" he said.

"from birth?" She question as they trudged through the muck

"yeah my brother was pretty tough, he is the one who taught me how to do every thing so to answer the rumours yes i got in because im just that good apparently"

"Agito" Blake said.

"Yeah Bow"

"are you torching my ass" She said.

"Nope but I dont mind if you want me to..." he said.

"No...something is touching me" as both looked around in unison to see what looked like a web attached to Blake.

"Do you like spiders?" Agito said.

"No" she said bluntly.

As the Web dragged her back, Agito instinctively grabbed Blake's hand and slid down as the web stares dragging them.

"what are you doing?!" Blake shouted.

"Instead of looking, its bring us to IT!" He told her as they pulled round a corner as they brought out in to a big chamber like a sort of centre point to the underground network as they hit the floor and quickly got up to see what had pulled them all the way hear the just saw noting but 5 webbed up cocoons as Agito approached one "Bow let me borrow you sword for a sec" he said to her. As she gave him the blade her cut the Cocoon down the middle, what they saw was a skeletal remains of a man as Agito noticed something shine on him as he reached in to what remand of his clothes he pulled out an old looking pouch.

"can you go open the rest of these things up?" Agito asked Blake passing her Blade back.

"Yeah sure" as she walked over to the remaining three and cut them all open to see the same thing.

"hummm i wonder" as he opened the pouch and saw that it had one thing in it a book as he took it out and flicked to a random page and read allowed "Day 176 me and my three brothers, guessing there them" Agito pointed to the now cut open cocoons, "We are now in the Sewers for Vale, we are being stalked by what i think to be at least 4 Grimms, i wish i never agreed to search for this damn thing now i frear my time is drawing near" as he fliped to the last page he saw that this man had reached day 356 "Day 356 i never thought i would be back hear i thought this was all over... we got out to the future if ylu reading this run i don't know if its has left but run and never look back"

"i wound if its still around and hasn't ran away again" Blake said.

"I think its still hear" as he listen out very carefully as he herd nothing "Be very careful Bow, we are dealing with a Plague Biter"

"I thought they weren't around anymore" Blake asked "They haven't been seen in almost 10 years" as some green liquid dripped on her shoulder as she looked up to see a BIG spider creature as it jumped down and snarled at them both the spider was 10 foot tall each of it 8 legs had blood red lines going up the legs to its centre body its face had 16 eyes and its jaw opened it reveal its rows of jagged sharp teeth with its to huge fangs protruding from its to checks, the main body was covered in little hairs which if got in to your eyes could blind you with it white back it looked as if the damn thing was out of a Godzilla monster movie.

"Well he's big..." Agito said to Blake.

"I feel dizzy"

"Its that things spit, if it gets on you it give you a bad case of paralysis"

"Damn it" As Blake dropped Agito catching her and lifting her bridal style.

"Dont worry i got this" the boy said putting her against the wall "watch and you will learn something, Now war Drag-Bluer!" as the same symbol on his jacket appeared by him his bike appeared right by him as it revved it self like it had a mind of its own as the Grimm snarled at him and the bike.

"For you, i wont have to draw my weapon" He pointed at the spider "But i will show you this" as he put his hand on the front of his waist, "Shift On" a voice called as a belt buckle appeared from it, as the strap flew round his waist the buck was a silver square on it to the right was a royal blue dragon like head and in the centre was a green gem that had his dragon symbol, he closed the top of the dragon head and it began to start playing a guitar rift that was heavy and quick. As he let go of the top of the head "Drag-ON" as the music capped his aura covered him as armour clipped on to him, the armour was that of a dragon, he had a black under suit, He had a Royal Blue chest plate with his logo in gold on his right side of his chest, around where his arms would come out where trims of gold on his forearms where a pair of gauntlets which where the same shade of blue as the rest of his armour and on the elbows was gold elbow pads, his legs had shin pads which connected to boots and had gold armlets around his ankle's and wrists, his helmet a silver face with a black jaw piece, with emerald green eyes with a Royal blue V fin which went with the back of his helmet being blue connecting to his back plate was a white scarf which was blowing in the wind

"Yes my belt talks Bow before you ask" Agito said.

As the spider ran at him, Agito ran at it and jumped over it and sweep kicked its back left leg as the kick connected a crack was herd as he then kicked it again and again, the spider than shot a web and zipped up on to the ceiling again as it got up there Agito summoned out his symbol and a second one appeared by the face of the spider, as he punched through the seal his arm travelled through both as his fist connected with the head as he brought his fist up again and grabbed on to its fang and pulled it ripping it off, as the spider crashed to the floor with a BOOM as he ran and jumped on it under belly and stabbed it with the fang, it reacted by then closing its legs and trying to crush him but he managed to jump of it in time, as it rolled back over and spit out green liquid the same which paralyzed Blake he then used his symbols to warp it down back on to the spiders back, the spider then shot a web at him which caught his fists as he started to get pulled in by the beast he sharply pulled the spider to Agito and he drop kicked him. As he landed flat on his back he rolled backward and stood back up and broke apart the web with his strength. As the beast roared at him once more as it shot liquid around him this time it was red and started to burn the floor, it then shot out the little hairs and jumped at Agito this time it was allot faster as Agito jumped out the was it retaliated by blasting out its little hairs him ad shot out the acid red liquid as it hit him he dropped to the floor in a steaming mess.

"Agito shit of only i could move" As the spider was about to finish Agito off

"Ahahaahahah" The boy began to laugh as he got on his knees "Ahahahahaha, you actually hurt me now im gonna finish you for sure!" he said with a sick tone of voice as he stood up a red lightning like aura covering his body "for once i can get a bit showy haha" As he jumped and kneed the spider in the face, as it stumbled back Agito charged at it and punched it and it skidded back as it cowered and started running down the pipes.

"god damn i cant just leave Bow" Agito said.

"Agito! Blake you guys down hear?!" he herd Ruby shout.

"Yo Small fry in hear" as Ruby acompanyed by the remaining members of her team and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Dont worry Bow is just paralyzed now if excuses me i got a fight to finish" before anyone could protest he jumped on his bike and blasted down the pipe to chase the spider when he saw it "Ok You ready Drag-Bluer" as the Bike did a sort of growl he jumped and flipped in the air as the bike flashed a amazing gold and its frame started unclipping and folding until it was in the form of a chines dragon and was hovering as it gave a roar its eyes flashes red "Lets go Drag-Bluer!" Agito landed atop the head as the dragon flew under the spider Agito took the opening to upper cut it in the head as it fell back the dragon coiled round and flew full charge at the spider as it smacked in to him and pushed it back even further, the dragon gave another huge roar and shot a blast of blue flame with the flame the spider was back where it was originally as Agito jumped of the dragon and landed perfectly by the others and started walking forward "Ok time for our Climax" as the dragon flew close behind him and started flying round him, Agito then crouched as the gold armlets and anklets opened to reveal turbines as Agito put his right armlet over his gem on the belt they all started to turn faster and faster "ahhhhhhhhhh" Agito shouted as he realised allot of aura from around him as the turbines started to absorb it and the red lighting like aura his hand opened and closed the dragons head three times "NOM, MUNCH,CHOMP! OK LIMIT BRAKE" as the rock music started playing again as hid dragon symbol shot out in front of the spider Agit jumped in to the air with his dragon as the dragon stopped in mid air he shot a huge amount of flame at Agito and it shot him forward as he was shot forward and he converted in to a fly kick with the blue flames around him he smashed in to the Grimm as he made contact his jaw piece opened as he screamed out and kicked through the beast landing on the other side if the monster as it blew up after the kick and the dragon flying back to him.

The Dragon nudged Agito and looked at him with pleading eyes "heheh your a good boy" he said patting the dragons head as the belt faded with it saying "Switcher off"

"ok Drag-bluer bike mode" as the dragon folded back to being a bike and revving again as he walked over to the crowed "well that was a fun" he said noticing the blood drip from his arm "God damn it, this is surprisingly painful..."

"And what where you both thinking!" Glynda shouted "You both could of died!"

"In all honesty i told them all to stay up top i cant help she don't listen" Agito said "and to be honest i did just use a dragon so im pretty safe" he said bluntly.

"have you seen your arm!?" she questioned.

"ermmm" as he rolled up his sleeve to see a deep gash across his arm "well i did get hit with acid"

"Agito hear" Ruby said puling out a red bandage "I shut my eyes" referring to the bodies.

"Ohh that good, and thanks" as he tied the red bandage to his arm "ahh there it is" as he walked up over to the pouch he put by Blake and picked it up and put it round his shoulder and then turned to his bike and warped it back to the top of the man hole "any come on, it stinks down hear" as he lifted Blake to his back "you should be moving in about an hour"

"Are you sure you can carry me you hurt aren't you?" Blake asked him.

"Dont worry i just fly kicked a Grimm with a Dragon!" he raised his voice.

"After this i want you Agito to report to Professor Ozpins office" Glynda said as she walked on in front "now follow me!"

"See we should of just went down ourselves now we are goanna get in trouble" Ruby put her head down in sadness.

"i knew we shouldn't have come down hear" Weiss added.

"Come on Weiss, lets not worry" Yang said "Im sure Agito new what he was doing"

"Not really..." Agito thought.

"Agito your such a hot head!" Weiss said to him

"Well its just to even you out Frosty!" He insulted back.

"Oooo burn" Yang said.

"Would you kids hurry up!" Glynda shouted.

"we are coming Grandma!" Agito yelled "This might be interesting" Agito thought while securing his grip on Blake.

"Thanks" Blake whispered to him.

"Any time Bow"

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

 **Next chapter: Genesis beasts**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY: AJIS Holy**

 **Chapter 2: Genesis beasts**

After the events that had went down in the sewers Agito after being patched up of course was siting opposite Ozpin who had a mixed look of disappointment and admiration on his face of that was possible, while Agito on the other hand had just a board look on his face, he found comfort in how he had a plate of cookies in front of him as he picked on up and started munching on it.

"So Agito just one day hear and your already in hear" the man said with a sip of coffee.

"Yep" he mumbled out with a mouth full of cookie.

"Well lets get the scolding out of the way shell we" the man said "I understand you are new to all this but don't be reckless some one could of gotten hurt or worse" he looked at the boys eyes as he swear he saw them before.

"ok that one with the stick thingy didn't shut up about it like, You deserve a slap on the wrist!" he said clearly mocking her.

"That does sound like her, now..." he said as Agito ate another cookie.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Credit where credit is due" Ozpin said to him.

"Oh?" Agito said almost dumbfounded.

"I must commend you for your bravery and your talent in battle" the man taking another sip "as well as defending miss Belladonna so for all this i say well done, i must say you are indeed a very talented young man taking on a Grimm of that strength"

"No big deal" Agito sighed.

"But now i must ask you a few questions, about the dragon"

"Ohh Drag-Bluer?" Agito asked.

"Yes, have you ever herd of a Genesis beast?" the older man asked as he rested his head on his hand.

"Well yeah i was told the story as a Kid" Agito admitted.

"well what if i told you its not just a story but there very much alive" he said.

"I WOULD of said you where crazy but after what happens to me i would believe anything" Agito told the man looking at the floor.

"Would you believe me if i said you where one of the chosen worriers of the beasts" Ozpin said to Agito.

"No way" He said in amazement.

"well Considering you summoned a dragon one of the rearrests monster in the world" Ozpin told him "And how you have a shifter which is the mark of a Genesis holder"

"true...so what are you going to do?" Agito looked at Ozpin.

"Well your the chosen of the dragon so im going to do what i do to every student teach them how to use there skills, now go on and have a good rest of your day" Ozpin said with a smile.

"hey professor thanks for going easy on me" Agito told him.

"Its quite alright." As Agito walked out.

As Ozpin looked out of the window to see splats of rain hit the window "Be safe Agito" he said to him self.

 **In the Emerald Forest.**

A young man was walking in the forest with a brown Cloak draped over him with the hood up as he slowly walked "Achoo" the boy sneezed. As he walked some more he herd the sound of twigs braking under the feet of some thing, as the teen ager turned he saw 6 Ursa one of which was a Ursa major, as they snarled at him.

"Huhhh and i thought it would be a nice walk, im goanna finish this quick!" as the boy held his out and a blade came to his hand "Switcher ON" it said, the blade was held upside down as on the bottom of the head was a viper head in a metallic purple down the blade was a box looking thing that had a circle at the bottom which could be pulled open and then the Bladed portion was done in a beautiful silver, as he then opened the box by puling the cercal and sliding it down, he then went in to his belt and pulled out a card with a picture of a snake coiling.

"Genesis change!" as he put the card it and pulled the tray back up "Snake king of Shadow HAHA" as a flash of purple light illuminated the surroundings as the light faded the man was in purple armour, His helmet was angular like a pentagon and on the silver face plate to fangs shot down his face, his blue eyes where covered by grills an a black line ran where his face was on the back of the purple helmet ran a jagged chain which ran down his back and to his feat and at the bottom of the chain was a knife, he had purple boots with silver knee pads and skiver elbow pads which blended with his black under suit, and had purple gauntlets his Brest plate was purple also and had shoulder pads which had one eye of a cobra on both of the pads.

"Show time" the boy said as the Ursa circled him as one looked as he was about to jump and attack him she drew another card and put it i the slider "Chain whip" the blade said, then the boy proceeded to spin around on one foot as the chain got longer and hit all the grim around him.

As one got up quicker than the others and jumped at him he used his blade and stabbed it though the mouth as it died and faded.

"Now" as the boy drew 3 cards from his belt "time for the apex" as he closed the vipers jaw "dun dun dun" the sword sounded as he put the cards in and closed the tray "Lightning add punch add Venom-Kaiser! THE FINAL!" as the purple thunderous out line of a snake appeared behind the boy as he began to levitate in the air and in a flash he appeared before the last four in a flash of light as he punched them all in a chain one after another as he landed at the other side of them he looked back and walked on as they exploded behind him.

"easy as pie" as his stomach growled "nooooooo now im hungry!" as he screamed to heavens above "Dammnn it Venom-Kaiser"

 **Back at Beacon**

"So whats with the dragon how do you use it do you have another weapon can you fly with out the dragon how does that kick work" Ruby was asking Agito rapid fire questions as he was pulled in by Ruby on the way back from Ozpins office.

"Ruby breath you dolt!" Weiss growled at her.

"fine i just wanted to know it was so cooolll!" Ruby said "He was look woosshh and BOOM i mean how did you make a Grimm explode" as she sat down by him, he was siting in the center of the room with his legs folded like he was mediating.

"Ruby calm down" Weiss said to her.

"Sorry" as she put her head down.

"dont worry Small fry, i will explain all in due time just as soon as i know everything and the explode thing is because i hit them with such force" Agito told her in his calm voice.

"Hey Agito...when will Blake move?" Yang asked by the side of Blake's bed.

"Yep she just need to rest is all" Agito told her "Hey Bow you still got the pouch we found" he said.

"yeah its by the door" Blake said to him.

"Thanks ok im off to see my bike" as he took the pouch and slung it over his shoulder "well se you guys latter, also frosty you have a really flat chest"

"What the hell" Weiss bellowed.

After Agito closed the door all could be herd was Yangs laughing.

As he made his way down to the lift to take him to the garage and went in the lift as it took him down as the lift doors opened he saw the huge garage it had white walls and had black tarmac flooring as he walk around and saw all the cars and bike and scooters he then came across his it was next to one bike called the bumblebee.

As he backed his bike out so he could work on it he saw that the paint had scuffed up more in the resent fight he had with the spider monstrosity.

"Fuck!" he growled.

"What up Agito?" as Yang came to stand by him.

"Hey Hot stuff, Drag-Bluer got scratched" he sighed.

"Ohh thats horrible, hey i got some paint if you want to use it?" she asked him.

"Thanks but i would feel bad" Agito said.

"Hey what are friends for?" she told him.

"Listen i am really not good with friends so it would best if you just stayed away from me" He said turning his head.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because its dangerous around me...like really dangerous" Agito said.

"I can handle my self!" she said giving him a playful dig in the arm.

"Listen Hot stuff..."

"Yang Xiao Long!" she said raising her hand to shake his.

"What are you doing?" Agito asked in his confusion.

"i never introduced my self properly, so im doing it know"

"...Im sorry its just..." Agito stopped him self before he said anymore Yang grabbed his hand and shook it any way.

"Lets be good friends Agito"

"yeah...sure hot stuff" Agito said as they let go off each other Agito lit up one of his Smokes.

"So you still haven't told me your last name" Yang said.

"Its Mundus, Agito Mundus, my brother said it means to move the world"

"Oh fancy" she said as she looked at him in the eyes "Well your eyes are really blue there really nice"

"i dont they make me stand out to much i prefer yours"

"hehe oh yeah i better Agito to the paint get it cuz your name means Move"

"thats your worst pun ever!" he said with a smile creeping across his face

As Yang was about to get her paint.

"Let go of me!" as Agito and Yang looked over to see Velvet getting her ears pulled by three guys they all looked older they looked about 20 to 21.

"Hey hot stuff what's going on?" Agito asked.

"Damn it its them there fourth years who hate the Faunus, see that guy in the middle?" as Agito looked over the guy in the middle had a questionable smirk he had dark orange hair and had freckles around his face he looked about 6ft 2 and had piercing green eyes which looked almost demonic and had really skinny looking lips.

"Yeah?"

"Well he is the 5th best in the school, so he has strength so not many people stand up to him" as she was about to go over and stick up for her Agito put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I got this, you have my back?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah of course" she said with a smirk.

As Agito ran towards the three boys as he made it to the guy in the centre he put his hand on his shoulder and as he turned Agito gave him a huge right hook to the jaw "Now leave her alone ya piece of shit!"

"What this kid just hit me!" The guy said who was on the floor from the hit as the other two charged for Agito, on tried to lunge for him as Agito stepped back a bit which made him run past Agito then used his own momentum and wrap his arm round the other guys stomach and picked him up and slammed him in to the ground, the other guy tried to punch him in the head but Agito caught his wrist and brought his knee in to his opponent stomach and landed him on the floor.

"You got any more?" Agito insulted.

"Thats it" as the so called 5th best got up "You know how you dealing whith kid?!" His voice sounding gruff and distasteful.

"your the sad excuse for the 5th best in this place !" Agito said squaring up to him "You ok bunny?" Agito asked her still squaring up.

"I am now" she said.

"Dont worry Velvet, Agitos got this" She said put her arm round her for comfort.

"Im Blane Afterburner, if you leave i might lwt you off this time" he growled.

As Agito blew smoke in his face from his smoke "Hows about we settle this like men? Picking on a Faunus that's sick!"

"hahaah the new kid think he can take the fire champion?!"

"Yes and when i win im gonna be 5th best!" Agito growled.

"Ok then lets settle this tomorrow in the arena, i will call you out what's your name?" He glared at him.

"Names Agito Mundus, and im the guy who's going to destroy you!" looking at him dead in the eyes with no fear.

"Come to the schools Arena by three PM" He growled "And when you lose, you have to leave this place and never return"

"No you cant do that just for me!" Velvet cried out But Agito just raised his hand and gave her a thumbs up.

"Fine but when i win i take your spot as the 5th and you have to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness from every one you bullied" he told him aa if his victory was already been for told.

"That's fine because im not losing" he said "Come on you two get up!" He commanded as they both struggled to there feet and scurried of to the hell hole they came from.

"See nothing to worry about" Yang said to Velvet.

"Of course there is he has just picked a fight with the 5th" She said clearly upset by what just happed.

"hey im goanna win" turning to Velvet "so don't be getting up set, people as cutie as you look ten times better when they smile" as he put his hand on her head.

"But.."

"I was going to beat up the top ten sooner or latter" he cut her off.

"Trust him he has the strength to back him self up" Yang said to her.

"Yep, after all im the guy that got in on pure skill" as he took his hand of her head "Come on i will wall you back to your room" Agito said to Velvet.

"Are you sure i mean didn't you just get down hear?" Velvet questioned Agito.

"hhehe Drag-Bluer wont mind" He told her putting his hands in his pockets, the bike then wheeled in to its parking space and shut it self of with a low rev "Hot stuff i will see you in a bit, Come on Bunny"

"Agito we will knock on for you tonight" Yang said.

"Ehhh do what ever you want" as him and Velvet got in the lift.

"So what floor?" Agito asked as Velvet hit the button with 2 as the lift ascended there was a unconfutable silence hanging in the air "You get bullied allot?" the boy asked.

"Only the odd occasion but Blane and his gang are the worst for it" She told him.

"Well, at least i get to beat him tomorrow" Agito told her as the lift came to a stop as the lift opened as Velvet took the lead and showed him to her room as she was about to enter the door opened as Fox walked out.

"Oh Fox's off out?" Velvet asked.

"Yep, is that the new kid!" Fox said to Agito.

"Yes, i have a name you know" Agito gritted his teeth while saying it.

"Velvet not that i don't feel for you after all you got bullied but, this kids going to make me quite the penny" Fox said to Velvet.

"What how?" Velvet asked him.

"Well news had spread round that the kids fighting Blane and we are making bets all through me off course" Fox said "wright now, most of the school is against him, there are only 12 people who are not, so any way im out of hear see ya Kid"

"AGITO!" Agito shouted down to fox.

"what ever" Fox said as he went.

"Well this is bye for now are you sure i mean he is a hard man to fight, he is very good at fighting and very smart" she said.

"Dont worry, hang on how's about this i get to take you out on a date when i win" Agito putting his arms around his shoulder hardly seeming interested.

"...huh?"

"You herd me, thats how confident i am" Agito being as blunt as it is "Its not like im out to get connected with any one just thought i might as well get some thing out of all this betting and such"

"I dont mind sure" Velvet said.

"Cool, well see you tomorrow" He said walking back to his room and shutting the door behind him and through the pouch on his bed and going for a shower.

After he got out and put his Pyjamas on which was a grey vest and old joggers he herd a knock at his door as he opened it Nora of team JNPR was there with her team "Yo New kid"

"Do i know you?" he asked.

"Nope but your about to!" Nora said.

"Dont worry there with us" He herd Ruby say as Team JNPR and Team RWBY barged in, all in there night wear.

"god damn guys why are you all hear?" Agito asked.

"we are hear to help you with the fight against Blane tomorrow" Pyrrha said coming to stand by him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"fine" Agito said.

"Now you and Ruby go by snacks!" Nora commanded pushing them both out "On you of course" as she slammed the door.

"How can i with out my wallet!" he shouted as the door opened with Ren standing there.

"sorry about this" he said as he walked back in the room as he saw Nora through his wallet at him it slapped him in the face with the door slamming again "No more questions, guys if we find porn in hear knows not the time to tease him"

"Agito you have porn?" Ruby asked.

"No" He put bluntly as he picked up his wallet "so where do i buy snacks?"

"This way" Ruby said as she marched on in her Pyjamas.

As they both walked down the hall a man passed them both he wore a naive blue blazer and trousers with a red tie and white undershirt and had his black hair back combed and had really powerful green eyes and uninterested look on his face as he was eating milk flavoured candy, as Agito passed the 21 year old man they both turned there eyes at each other as the felt a connection to each other like a spark lit each others flames as they briefly paused and had a natural of "This person is strong" as the stood side by side for a moment.

"Good Luck Agito" the man said as Agito just heard what he said as he walked further down the hall.

"Ruby...who was that?" he said turning back.

"Thats Shin the strongest in the school" she said

"Well this might get allot more interesting" Agito said.

"How so?" Ruby asked him.

"I really don't know" he told her "Oh yeah hear" he said un raping the bandage she gave him off his arm.

"keep it" she said.

"Oh really it looks expensive" he said.

"It was a bow at first but i thought it would help you with your situation" Ruby admitted.

"so now i know why its so long, you sure you don't want it back"

"no just wash it and keep it safe" she said.

"Ok sure i dont know why you would let me have it" He said bluntly

"Because i would like to be friends" she admitted "cause i struggle with friends and i think your cool and ya know i thought heck we could be friends you know allot about weapons i know allot about them and..."

"Ruby breath" He commanded.

"OK!" as she inhaled.

"Small Fry...im not good at friends either, but if we are both bad at it something good would come off it i suppose" he said trying to hide a smile.

"Does that mean we can be friends?!" she said haply.

"Come on" He said trying not to show emotion but he was happy with the first friend he made.

 **Chapter 2 end**

 **Next Chapter: Agito Vs Blane**

 **A/N: hears just some fun facts and trivia about Agito.**

 **Agito's name is Latin**

 **His favourite food is Pop Tarts**

 **He has smoked for a year (bad habit)**

 **He is a huge fan of Robots/cyborgs**

 **Has a tendency of being a bit of a pervert at times.**

 **Likes Animals**

 **Agito was supposed to be called Adam originally...but we all know why i changed it stuff in vol 3 eheeheh (crys silently in the coroner)**

 **His name and weapons are inspired by Kamen rider Ryuki(design) Ryuga(design) Faiz (transforming bike) and Black RX (you will see soon) and of course Kamen rider Agito where his name stems from.**

 **And fun fact in general my OC names are mostly references to other franchises so there you guys have it. ANYWAY i need to get started on the next chapter! So plz R &R cuz ur alllll amazing and beautiful people! **


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY: AJIS Holy**

 **Chapter 3: Agito Vs Blane**

The Beacon arena's stands where full of students expecting a good fight, Agito Vs Blane the fight was a very big subject going around the school as the crowed kept spawning in to the stands the commentators sat in there seats the commentators being Professor port and professor Oobleck.

"Well its a mighty fine day for a good fight wouldn't you say" Port said in a happy tone.

"Ahh yes of course, todays match up is non other than Blake Afterburner Vs Agito Mundus, this hasn't happened in the history of beacon before a new student fighting a fourth year, this im sure will be a fight to remember" Oobleck said.

"Of course, this fight has high stakes involve, Blane's tittle is at risk and so is Agito's right to be hear, this indeed will be a very intense match"

As Blane walked on to the battle field every one chanting his name "Speaking of competitors hear is one now, Blane Afterburner the fifth strongest in beacon and has quite the reputation and questionable views" Port told the audience.

The time was 2:54 and Agito still hadn't arrived "He has got six minuets to get hear" Blane told them all.

As the time slowly ticked by the time got to 2:59 when "I AM HEAR!" Agito blasting in on his Bike "And i made it in time" biting in to the top tart in his mouth.

"so you actually made it on time, I will give us to minuets to prepare" Blane said as he signal to and some one ran out with his weapon and gave it to him Agito started stretching and straightened Drag-Bluer and finishing his pop tart as the Teams that helped him last night walked in "AGITO WHERE YOU ON TIME" Nora shouted down to him.

"YES NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS!" As the teams kept him up to 7 am with a battle plan.

"Agito are you ready!" Blane growled at him.

"Of course...are you ready?" Agito asked him.

"YES thats why i am asking you!" Blane got annoyed at him as he put on a Red metallic backpack on as he hit a button on one of the straps the thing began to open and unfold and unclip around him and fold in as he grew bigger and bigger when the bag pack had full finished opening and folding, all that was left was an 8 ft tall armoured tank of a thing that looked like a man, it was a metallic red on this giant armour panelled lines of black popped out its face was more of a box with to beam blue eyes which where clearly LEDs on his back was two exhaust in a gun metal and on the cheat plate was a grey cheat guard Agito wondered if this thing even moved as the right arms for arm circled out in to a shield and 2 pipes came around the waist.

"Well your big, fought bigger though" Agito said bluntly.

"You wont be running your mouth off after you face the Helios" Blane in side the armour said pointing at him with his free hand.

"Im sure I will" he said putting a cigarette in his mouth "You wanna light this for me hot shot"

"That's it the fight happens now!" as he pointed his hand at him as flames erupted from the bottom of his wrist, Agito falling to the side as the cigarette got lit by the flame.

"Thank you!" Agito called, as the armour ran at him with load clunks and crashes as he tried crushing Agito with the huge Kite shield on his right arm, Agito reacting by sliding under him and whilst behind him kicking the back of the Armour and flipping back up and taking the chance to punch him again in the waist with a DONG sound "OW, Jesus what is this thing made of!" giving it another side kick and jumping back, as the armour turned around its centre chest plate to reveal three rows of rockets four on each row as they fired at him as he used his semblance to open the warp gate as he jumped in and the rockets followed as he opened a second gate above Blane, he fell through as the rockets hit Blane Agito falling back by the force of the explosion small fires lit from the blast, as smoke covered where Blane stood every one wondering if he was ok, as it cleared the Armour was still standing with more than a few scratches on it.

Blane then recovered by tossing his kite shield with a spin as Agito ran at and jumped clean over it, Blane had planed this how ever as he predicted where Agito was jumping and use is under flamethrowers to hit him with a huge dose of fire, Agito taking a huge direct it as he went down on one knee in pain as he was a blaze giving off a burning smell as his shirt melted off burning at his skin.

"See kid you shouldn't challenge what is so far above you!" Blane said as the flame nipped at his body reviling the boys scar and tattoo "Now time to end this" as he held his arms back up.

"Not yet!" as Agito pushed him self back up "Its time to start for real!" as he took the cigarette out his mouth and tossed it in the air, he then put his hands round his waist "Switcher ON!" as the belt came out "Genesis change!" Agito called as he closed the head of the belt "Drag-ON!" the belt roared as the flame was blown away by the transformation "Now come on!" as he shut the mouth again "NOM! Power up!" the belt called as his royal blue aura pored from him, as he caught the in flamed cigarette bud he ran at Blane and opened his warp gate to get behind him and through the cigarette bud in the exhaust pipes as he swiftly grabbed on to them and twisted them shut as he jumped in front of him. "Damn you Agito!" as he swung with his right hand engulfed in flame Agito grappled on to his had and crunched the fist shut, as Blane tried with his left hand Agito braking the fist with a round house kick as the suit fell back.

"Hey, your going to blow up now" Agito put bluntly leaning up against his motor cycle.

"WHAT!" Blane roared as the suit exploded with a mixture of flame and smoke every where.

"Told you" The boy said bluntly.

As the crowed cheered for Agito "You rock Agito!" Ruby shouting out.

As Agito got back in to a fighting position getting ready for him as the crowd looked at him in confusion. As the smoke cleared on the wreck Blane stood in a new form his bag pack was there on his back and he had to metal handles in his hands which connected to the bag via a wire as a visor covered his eyes.

"I complement you for being able to beat that form" Blane said "But this is Helios's true form!" as the two handles ignited in two thin flame blades.

"Heeehhe i have been waiting for this form" he said.

"I see you did home work on me" as they both began circling each other.

"Yep like how i knew that first form ran on powdered fire dust so i just ignited the fire dust and blocked all exits" Agito said.

"Well looks like the rumours are true about your skill, but now the real fight starts!" As Blane swung his blade at him Agito moving left and kneeing him in the chest, Blane taking the chance stabbed Agito in his hip with his second blaze sword, Agito feeling pain brought his elbows down on Blane's shoulders with a crack, as his arms fell down Blane took the opening and used both swords and sliced Agitos stomach as he got pushed back sides bleeding and blood dripping form his mouth going through his helmet.

"shit, i guess i am taking on the 5th" Agito said wincing in pain.

"I will let you give up" Blane mocked "But you will bow at my feet, Helios is the strongest" as he pointed his Blade at Agito "Just give up"

"Hell NO!" Agito roared running at him.

"Guess i will show you it...my semblance." As the flames all around the arena gathered to his blades they started to form and make shapes as he controlled the fire manipulated it, it formed in to a huge borbatusk as Blane swung his swords forward the monster charged for Agito as he warped behind the monster , but Blane had anticipated this and dispersed the flames so they would explode as it hit Agitos back sending him forward as Blane stabed Agito in both his thighs and kicked him in the stomach back of to the fire which hit him again as he hit the floor in a bloody mess.

"well this is fun" Blane said "Give up now you don't stand a chance in this form im to good for you!"

"Me give up no!"

"Then its over" As the flames converged on to Agito and exploded, as the explosion cleared there he was still standing his suit destroyed as his skin was burnt stabbed and beaten as he spat blood.

"Agito, are you sure you wish to go on? Your life very well could be in danger" Port asked.

"Hehehe, hell yeah!" Agito said standing up with a smile "This fight is ending now!"

"Very well i will end it now!" As Blane formed a new Borbatusk.

"Heheh" As Agito got pumped a brief flash of red lightning aura passed his body "you wanna go big the lets go bigger! Come Drag-Bluer!" as the motor cycle unfolded in to its dragon mode as it stood behind him and roared "Small Fry your about to see my Weapon just like you asked!" he shouted to Ruby "Come Excalibur!" as the dragons eyes glowed as a small beam shot to Agitos hand as a small white handle was there as the top looked as it could twist and had a red trigger by the index finger and a turbine at the bottom of the handle as he twisted the top part of the weapon with a click he pressed the trigger "Wind Katana!" as a Green bladed katana beam blade shot out.

"Why don't you just surrender!" Blane said in fear almost.

"Because i never give up!" He roared as he closed the dragons mouth as his aura pored out his suit cam back it had fixed it self as he pointed the beam sword at Blane "Knows time for the Climax!" As him and drag-bluer charged at his enemy with a might clash, the dragon interlocked with the borbatusk and Agito with Blane there blades exploding in sparks as they both collided with one and others weapons both being pushed back by the impact Agito warping back behind him and kicking him in the back if the head, Opening up to a swing of the katana the ribs he then flips his sword to back hand as he uses it in a uppercut motion cutting Blane's chest and stomach as he fell back, but Agito wasn't done as he twisted the top "Flame Gunner" it called out as he brought the handle in to a triangle shape the trigger working as the gun firing mechanism as Agito jumped above Blane and shot three bullets at the bag back they hit both the exhausts and the top of the bag , The dragon had shot out blue flame and destroyed the borbatusk.

"Thats it!" As Blane made the flame converge around Agito.

"That wont work on me again! Drag-Bluer!" as Agito's dragon folded in to the bike and him jumping atop it and slamming on the speed as the flame chased him, as the flame was lead on a huge chase around the arena, as Agito drove past the kite shield that the mech had previously dropped, Agito then licked up enough speed and drove up the wall and Used the recoil of it and drove for him the flame still in pursuit as him and the bike reached him he front flipped of the bike and fly kicked Blane causing him to fall Agito landing perfectly as Blane still kept control of the flame he sent it all for him, Agito the got the old kite shield and blocked the flame until it had dispersed. As the flame was gone all that was there on the field was him and Blane, Agito didn't waist time he through the shield in mid air and Bicycle kicked it straight for Blane as he then cut it half.

"OK this is getting unconfutable, time to end it!" As Agito twitted Excalibur "Gravity Scythe!" as a heavy metal tune rang out as the handle extended and two black portions shot out creating a pole as the top part formed a long curved blade, with this version odd Excalibur his scarf became allot longer and had a hood on it as Agito put it over his helmet.

"Its time for the climax" Agito said as he pu the handle in front of the belt "Max Charge" the belt said. Agito then warping in front of Blane as he took a huge swing of the Scythe but this time Agito was allot quicker and actually had cut him five time which could be seen by the cuts on Blanes body as Agito landed and fished the strike.

"We are done" Agito said as Blane felt and his bag pack was destroyed, as a horn sounded and the crowed roared

"Well that was a interesting fight wouldn't you say" Oobleck said.

"Indeed very well fought, and a hard fought victory on Agitos part" Port said to his co host.

As the fight ended Ozpin came away from where he was looking down on the two fight as he had a smile on his face, proud of the victory that Agito had took as Goodwhich approached him "I see he won" she said.

"Indeed he has, he has defiantly impressed me" Ozpin said.

"Is that because of what he is, Or who he is to you?" She asked him a serious tone.

"Very much both, But he should not know what i am to him just yet"

"But wont he need some one there for him he seems disjointed...to say the least" the woman said.

"I don't have that answer just yet, i just hope its right" Ozpin said walking away "But that wont stop me from protecting him"

Back down on the arena floor Agito sat down and crossed his legs by Blane "Good fight man" he said still hurting all over, Blane managing to roll over.

"So you decently showed me what for" The older man said.

"Hehe, well i wont lie that Fire manipulation of yours sure as hell packs a punch" Agito told him leaning back as the crowed stated leavening, hearing the sound of medics coming to them "Its just sad that we fought for the wrong thing" Agito told him leaning back on his hands.

"You know fighting you really brought some things to light, I want to start over again, and one day have a fight with you to see if I have changed, im going to turn my self around and start again" Blane told Agito.

"I will fight you any time any where" Agito said to him.

As Blane barely stood up he offered a hand to Agito, Agito pushing him self up and shaking his opponents hand "I will also apologise to that girl i was being a dick to, and congrats fifth"

"Thanks...oh crap I am fifth shit!" Agito said with a smile, as the medics arrived and took Blane away and walked off with Him, both fighters shearing a mutual respect for each as they both where smiling at the personal victory's. As Agito made his way to Ruby and the others holding the Excalibur, as they all clapped for him.

"Well done Agito! Just as you planed" Pyrrha said to him.

"eheh thanks marshmallow" Agito said to her.

"I thought you lost for a second there but you made a good come back" Jaune said to the new fifth.

"So that was your weapon its so cool, how does it work who made it did you make it, how much did it cost, how much does it way how many form does it have?! ITS SO COOL!" Ruby rapidly asked.

"Thanks Blond Boy, and Small fry i will explain all, after i collapse for a while" as he fell and blacked out.

"What do we do!" Ruby said in shock.

"Recovery position!" Jaune shouted.

"Who knows the recovery position!" Nora shouted.

"God damn that Hot head! Yang, Blake any off you know what to do?" Weiss said.

"I don't have a clue' Yang said shrugging her shoulders "where are the white mages when you need them!"

"I dont have much of an idea about that" Blake admitted.

"Guys dont worry me and Pyrrha know it" Ren said as they both got by him and shifted his body.

"Ok i will run round for a medic" as Ruby began to run off she ran straight in to Shin the best in beacon as he caught her before falling.

"Sorry about that are you ok?" he asked as he put Ruby back on her feet.

"Oh yes thank you" she said to him.

"I thought as much, the kid blew out all his aura in the fight" Shin said as he kneeled down by him "I will take care of this" as Shin put his hand on Agitos chest as a glow radiated of them both as some of Agitos cuts and gashes started to heal up and close. As a breath of relief came from Agito's body Shin got back up and picked up Agito on his back "Where is his room, I will take him there" Shin said as the gang lead the man back to Agito's room as they passed people in the hall every one stopped and looked at the best carrying the fifth in silent admiration at them both, as he got to his room to see the mess of last night as the knocked out Agito was put down on his bed "He should be ok just keep an eye on him tonight" as he walked out the others looking at just how Shin was with Agito as they looked back at Agito and saw a slight smile on his face.

 **Chapter 3 end**

 **Next chapter: Dragon X Snake.**


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: AJIS Holy

Chapter 4: Dragon X Snake

It was dark in Agito's nightmare, as it always is, as he was still laying there bleeding out as his chest burned looking up at the hooded bitch who had hit him so, as the same eyes burned in to his skull.

As the world around him crumbled and decayed he was there in the dark no light, nonlife only pain as he rolled over to see the moon glowing, and saw the silhouette of what looked like a bat in the moon light as it crimson eyes gazed at him "Agito!" it called as it charged down at him, the boy bolted up from the dream as he looked at his surroundings to see he was in his own room it was dark but he could still see what was around him.

"Ouch" he winced as his hand went to his hip in pain to see a shallow wound "Oh yeah Blane" as he recalled the fight he had and remember he passed out.

Looking around the room he saw Ruby and Blake asleep leaning against one of the beds "crap, they must have been keeping an eye on me" as he swung his legs of his bed as he looked to the two girls and approached them as they both shivered as it was quite cold in the room as he grabbed a blanket and put it over them both as his stomach growled as he went to his closet and put on a blue t shirt and tied Ruby's bow around his arm and put on his brothers dog tags, the only thing now on his mind was one thing food he didn't know how long it had been since he last time he had eaten as he walked out of his room in his amazing quest for satisfaction sniffing the air to smell anything food related. He didn't smell anything. He did hear the door to the side to the side of him click open showing Weiss to exit as she looked at him in shock.

"Frosty how are you this evening" Agito asked still sniffing the air.

"Fine, what are you doing?" she asked as the man was more of an animal at this point.

"Trying to find food" he told her.

"And you're sniffing the air because?"

"Because i can smell food! I thought you where smart Frosty?"

"Fine hot head i wont tell you where to get food from" she said as she was about to walk in to her room.

"Frosty have i ever told you how hot you was" as he put his arm around her shoulders "and has that chest grown wow, impressed with you" he said with a clearly fake tone of voice.

"Ok you are getting to close now, personal space mean anything to you"

"ohh come on I know you love me, I don't know if its the blood loss but you so hot you make this room spin!"

"Fine I will show you, just stop with the pick up lines" Weiss growled.

"You beautiful Frosty goddess you" he said following her. As Weiss showed him to the cafeteria of beacon.

"You can use the kitchen here" as Weiss looked back just to see a dust cloud where Agito was as looked he had dived in to the kitchen and was looking through all the cupboards to see what he could inhale as he came across his favourite thing in the world Pop tarts and took five boxes and toasted them. As he was prepared he walked out of the kitchen and sat down by Weiss and stated to inhale and breath in all of what he had made.

"slow down, you will get a stomach ache" Weiss said to him it was to late how ever as he had already finished.

"sweet beat my record 15 seconds is my new best!" he said patting his stomach "so what's the story with you Frosty"

"Why the sudden interest?" the white haired girl asked.

"I am not a fan of awkward silences" Agito told her bluntly.

"I am Weiss Schnee..."

"Bless you"

"huhh?"

"you sneezed...didn't you?"

"No Schnee is my last name" She growled.

"Ohhhh, could of said" Agito told her.

"Any way! Im the Heiress to the Schnee dust company..."

"Ok sounds bland as all hell" he cut her off.

"Fine what ever what about you?" she asked.

"why the sudden interest?" He questioned.

"Well its only fair" She said to him.

"Errr well where can I start..."

"Try the beginning"

"Ok...well when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very very much they make a baby, but.. "

"Not that far back!" she snapped at him.

"This is generally important" He said pouting "any way, in this case the Mommy and Daddy probably was drunk and nine months later I was born, and left on my brothers door step!"

"...oh" she said as she gave him a some what sad look.

"Do not worry about it! So what else do you want to know?"

"Where did you get you're Tattoo?" she asked him

"Ohh this thing was a gift" as he pointed to where the tattoo was clearly lying

"Ok then... how about the scar the one on you're chest" Weiss questioned.

"Frosty... there is stuff you don't want to know and that damn scar is one of them" He said with a mix of sadness and anger at the thought of the thing butchered in to his chest.

"Sorry I should not off asked"

"No its ok, but then again I think every one is some what interested in how I got it so I will say this, when I find the woman who gave me this I will kill her" he said with Venom and hate in his voice "she changed my life for the worst and that I wont forgive, I cant" as he exhaled "well that got dark quickly wouldn't you say"

"yeah it did, way to change a mood you dolt"

"shut up Frosty Flat chest!" he retaliated.

"You're such a vulgar hot head" Weiss growled back.

"Well at least im not up tight!" he said standing up.

"Well at least I don't go in guns blazing and get hurt!"

"Well at least my last name doesn't sound like im sneezing!"

"Well at least my weapon Doesn't look like a toy! They sing to you!"

"TOYS, The struggle is real, That was a low blow Scarface!"

"What did you just call me!"

"You! ARE A FROSTY SCAR FACE WITH A FLAT CHEST!"

"Well at least!"

"Its so nice to see you both getting on" Yang said "Just like a old married couple"

"What!" Weiss and Agito shouted in unison.

"Humm" she raised her eye brows "Yep totally see it"

"We do not look like anything!" the both shouted again.

"why are you copying me" as they matched word for word "Stop it! I hate you so much!" In unison yet again.

"And who's Idea was it to take turns in watching Agito, Weiss wasn't it" Yang said.

"Im going to bed!" Weiss walked off mumbling to her self.

As Agito turned to look away from Weiss but slowly looked back slightly checking her out "Damn she doesn't look that bad!" he thought to him self mentally bitch slapping him self for even thinking that.

"So congrats on the fight today" Yang said.

"Its no big deal, still got four more to go" Agito said stretching out.

"going for number one I see" Yang.

"Yep, might as well own the place while im hear" as he stood up.

"the road to the top is difficult the number one is said to be on par with a experienced Huntsman" the blond told him.

"Ehh i got this, I doubt he has a dragon" he said with pride.

"Yeah but he has a team"

"...and the point of that is"

"The point is, you need a team to fight the top four" she said to him.

"whhhyyyyyyyy, Yang help me out and just say you are part off my team so i can take them!"

"No can do im kind of the Y in RWBY" she said.

"God damn, no point in worrying I guess, Ozpin did say something about my team mates being late, bastards"

"Agito, question" Yang asked "why don't you call any of us by name I mean I am Hot stuff then you have Bow (Blake) Small Fry (Ruby) Frosty (Weiss), Blond Boy (Jaune), Marshmallow (Pyrrah), Cray-Cray (Nora), Quiet Bae (Ren) and Bunny for Velvet"

"And don't forget grandma being Goodwich" he inserted with a smile.

"so my question is you call Ozpin by name why don't you call the rest off us by name?" she asked him.

"Errr I don't really know he just seems kind of familiar, like I have seen him before I just cant place when or where" he admitted.

"ohh, So you think you know him?"

"Yep" he said bluntly "Hey Hot stuff?"

"what's up?"

"Is it wrong that Frosty looks I don't know attractive from behind anyway" he told her some what sad in his self.

"Haha, you are a real blunt guy ya know that, No there is nothing wrong not unless you are seeing some one of course"

"Shit!"

"are you?"

"I just remembered i said i would take Bunny on a date for wining"

"You actually forgot" Yang said dumb founded.

"Eerr annnny way im going to bed, just to let you know Bow and Small fry are out cold in my room"

"Oh I thought as much" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"well good night" Agito said walking away.

"Night Agito" As the fatigued fifth walked in to his room to the light snoring of the two girls as he felt awkward sleeping in the same room he took his blanket and pillow and made his way to the bathroom and jumped in the bath tub and snuggled in to the pillow and blanket and drifted of to sleep.

Agito was woken by the not so nice dripping of water on his eye as he opened his eyes and got up from his bath tub and cracked his back in to place and climbed out the bath and yawned as he walked out and garbed his uniform and underwear and made his way to the bathroom and put them both on and tied Ruby's bow around his right arm. As he walked out to see that Blake and Ruby where still sleeping.

"Hey guys" as he crouched down and shook both of them slightly "wake up and get of my floor its kind of awkward" as both of them woke up.

"Is it time for Breakfast already?" as Ruby slowly opened her eyes.

"yes, yes it is now go get dressed we got class in like 2 hours" Agito said to them.

"ok" as Ruby slowly got up and stumbled out of the room "Yang, Weiss wake up!" he herd the small leader call out.

"Now Bow come on the sun is shining which means you have wake up"

"5 more minuets" Blake moaned.

"not in my room" as he picked her up bridal style and walked out his room in to the one beside him "you guys lose some one" as he shoved her in to Yangs arms as he turned and walked out not noticing the girls where half way in to getting changed.

"well...that happened" Yang said looking down to her partner in her arms, Blake just giving her friend a look of shock.

As Agito was about to walk back in the his room he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking over to see Ozpin "Agito could you come with me?"

"I guess I could, am I in trouble?"

"No quite the opposite" as the man turned Agito following him as he was lead up to the mans office "Please take a seat"

"sure" as he sat down on the chair "so what's up?"

"well first things first, a big congratulations for you're achievement, very eventful first few days wouldn't you say?"

"well yeah I suppose so"

"Now for the first Reason i called you up, i pleased to introduce you to your new partner, you may come in" As Agito herd the door open with a click he looked over to see the same man that was fighting the Grimm in the forest. As he slowly removed his hood, to reveal and younger looking man with dark black hair with purple streaks going through down past his left eye, he also had a very good tan like he was a master at sun bathing and had a smile which spread across his face, but by far his most hypnotic feature was his purple eyes which where staring at Agito.

"so you are?" Agito asked the man who just walked in.

"Javert Spiral but my friends call me Jay"

"ok, Spiral" Agito said bluntly and turned to look at Ozpin once again "and the second reason?"

"its just my curiosity, I was wondering about that dragon you have?" Ozpin asked.

"Its simple he is a Genesis Holder" Jay cut of Agito "I can smell it on him"

"Eh?" Agito now dumb founded by this guy the fact he can SMELL a dragon "Whats a Genesis holder?"

"Agito you do realise that you said 'Genesis Change' before you transformed to fight Blane?" Ozpin asked Agito.

"No when i transform I kind of lose my self, its weird i know what im doing its just i don't feel as if im in complete control" he told them.

"you mean you didnt get your beast properly?" Javert said to him.

"Its a long story, one in which i dont really want to think about"

"WOW even with a Gensis beast not giveing you its full strength you still became 5th best thats so cool...Can i call you Big Bro?" Javert said to Agito siting by him as Javert looked at Agito in pure admiration.

"wait what!?" Agito shouted in shock.

"What's your beasts name huh whats the semblance in fact what's you semblance?"

"well looks as if it was good to pear you two up" Ozpin commented.

"Yo Ozpin ya know i work best alone, i got in on pure talent remember!" Agito complained

"Really Big Bro you are so cool!" Javert said in admiration "Tell me how they found you!"

"Oh no..." Ozpin put a hand on his forehead "Mr spiral You really dont want to know"

"Shhhhh i will explain! It was a dark and stormy night i had been traveling for ages i was on a small boarder town next to Atlus and i was in a small bar, now this bar there was some real Pieces of work worst of the worst type, and i was there checking out the bar hostess and wow Spiral that ass! WOOH on point, but i digress and well the night went on i had noticed some black haird woman with red eyes was there and she was also ON POINT and i was like its my lucky day yo!"

"Agito!" Ozpin growled.

"ehehe anyway i thought you know bit of fun under the covers, bit of three is a crowed type deal, so the bar keep had agreed now i was just gonna see if the red eyed girl wanted to join in"

*Flash back*

"hey Red eyes" Agito asked.

"What?" she said with a tone to tell him to leave her alone.

"well I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me?" Agito asked her bluntly.

"Your a bit young aren't you"

"wuhhhh come on you look nice I look nice, I wont tell if you wont" Agito said the her trying to flirt.

"Kid im old enough to be your Mother...in fact i have a daughter your Age" she said to him "now do your self a favour and go"

"hey im not that bad, age don't matter does it, come on give me a chance"

"I will give you chance to walk away before I cut it off and your night of fun will be over before it begins"

"So im guessing your one of those Huntsmen? Well in your case a hot huntress"

"well what gave it away"

"besides the weird ass get up its the big katana" Agito said to her.

"Oh wow some one actually can look at something other than my ass?" the girl told Agito.

"ohh Wow you caught me looking" as he sat down by her "Names Agito what's yours?"

"Raven, you look really young just how old are you?" she asked.

"I am 14 years old" he told her.

"and whats a kid like you doing around hear? You got family round these parts?"

"No im kind of out here on my own, no family just a motorcycle"

"Well you seem a bit to confident I am guessing your a trouble maker, been in a few fights that's why your after some fun with older people so you can cover your own self esteem issues because you don't feel confident with kids your own age"

"ehh wait what?" Agito asked "how did?"

"you got the look of a lost man in your eyes"

"so i bet you think your strong! You don't look so strong to me, you dont know me! I bet i could take you!" Agito said getting aggravated.

"I tell you what lets play a little game lets have a sparing session, if you can at least hit me once i will let you have one request, but if i can take you one for 3 minuets i get one request" Rave said to Agito.

"Ok im down" he said with a devilish smirk.

*flash back end*

"Big Bro tell me what happened next?!" Jay asked Agito.

As Agito looked at Jay "hate to brake it to you but i needy pop tarts! Im hungry!"

"Damn it big bro!" Jay said in sadness.

"and we got that thing called class" Agito reminded Jay.

"ohh i forgot this is a school" Jay said in disappointment.

"You two take the day off" Ozpin said to both of them "both of you get settled in connect a little more its only fair"

"ahhh really thanks! COME ON BIG BRO!" Jay said like a existed child and practically dragging him out the room.

"ehh why are you dragging me!" Agito shouted, Jay dragging him to where they would be livening for the next four years, there room.

"so this is our room Big Bro?" Jay asked Agito who had picked him self up off the floor.

"yeah it is now lets go in and avoid the girls next doo..."

"What's up Agito feeling better!" Ruby said slapping him on the back.

"Ouch! God damn it small fry!" Agito said in pain.

"ohh is this guy part of your team?" Ruby asked gesturing to Jay.

"Aye I am" Jay said "My names Javert Spiral, but you can call me Jay"

"Hi Im Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY"

"Wait so your team is named after you, NO WAY THATS SO COOL!" He said in excitement

"What really? Its was kind of confusing at first" she said in shock.

"Hummm, Big Bro what is our team gonna be called"

"How the hell should I know?! We don't even know the names off our other members" Agito said

"I know them Big Bro!" he said.

"Then tell me them so i can avoid them like the plague!" Agito said to them

"Ivory and Siegfried" Jay said.

"Lets see there is an A,J,I and S, AJIS (Aegis)" Ruby said to both of them.

"Hell Yeah that sounds cool ahaah" Jay said triumphantly.

"Ruby, shouldn't you get ready to go to class" Agito said to end the convocation.

"Oh damn we dont want to be late!" As she opened her door "Team RWBY we are moving out" as they all began to move out the room "Agito you coming" Ruby asked.

"Nahh Ozpin gave us the day off for team building, so have fun guys!" Agito said "Latter come on in spiral" as he opened the door he caught eyes with Yang that's when it clicked in his head "Oh God!" as he burst in to the room.

"Whats is it Big bro!" Jay said some what panicking.

"Hot Stuff is her daughter!" Agito said.

"Hot Stuff?" Jay questioned

"the Blond Girl Yang, you know the really good looking one, big chest?"

"Ohhhhh"

"She look the exactly the same as Raven damn that must be her daughter" Agito said to him self.

"So you like Yang?" Jay asked.

"huhhh wait what?" Agito said going some what red in the face.

"Cuz you said you wanted fun with Raven, and since they look alike you must want to have fun with Yang!" Jay told Agito.

"errrr I wouldn't be opposed to it" Agito said to him.

"Sooooooo what you wanna do, oh wait I know tell me about you and your Girl friend!" Jay said.

"wait what girlfriend?" as he said that he felt his scroll buzz as he opened it he saw the name Velvet as he hit the answer button "Sup Bunny?"

"Hey Agito thanks for the other day" the girl said "So I think I owe you a date don't I?"

"Oh Yeah what did you have in mind?" Agito said having a blush on his face.

"Well I was thinking Dinner and a movie maybe?"

"Sure thing you pick when ever" as the boy said this he could hear whispers go on the back ground of the phone "Am I on load speaker?!" the boy said in shock.

"OH, no not at all its just Fox and Coco are talking really, really load" Velvet said in a rush "So what times good for you im free all week"

"How's about tonight about..." Agito was at a loss he didn't know a good time he was used to not sleeping that much so the concept of time wasn't great, what time was good for a girl! He pondered to him self until his eyes landed on Jay who had six fingers pointing up "Is six good for you?"

"errrm yeah" As the rest of team CFVY was listening to the conversation over the scrolls load speaker with nodding heads "six is fine for me"

"Hey bunny could you pass me on to Sly (fox) for one second"

"Of course" Velvet said as she tapped Fox.

"Hello Agito?" Fox said in a panic.

"So when am i going to get this money you owe me?" Agito said.

"ohhhhh about that Bet you made on your self to win ehehe i will wire to your account right now" as Fox took out his own scroll and hit a few buttons Agito felt his scroll vibrate.

"ok thanks anyway tell Bunny will see her at six latter Sly" as he hung up and checked the notification as he pressed it he then saw the Amount in his bank account 35000 Lien!

"What! Shit son how many people bet on me to lose the whole damn school!"

"Big Bro are you rich?" Jay asked.

"I am now!" he said in amazement "looks like dinner is on me"

"Big bros so cool, Hey tell me more about your story?"

"what story?" as Agito sat on his bed cross legged.

"About you and Raven"

"Ok but first, tell me about your Genesis beast" Agito said to him

"Ohh Venom Kaiser? Well my Grandma gave him to me when I turned thirteen, you see my Beast Venom Kaiser has been the guardian off my family for a long long long time and he made the choice to come to me" as he said this he clicked his fingers and the same weapon he had in the forest appeared in his hand "say hello Venom!"

"Why hello, you mussst be Agito" the snake head hissed at him.

"yeah the one and only" he said "wait you can talk?"

"why yesss, we can all talk" the snake told him.

"Hang on a sec" as Agito summoned his belt

"Can you talk I wonder"

"wow so you are a Dragon!" Jay said taking a closer look at the belt "Whats he called?"

"ohh I call him Drag-bluer...who is very rude!" He said taping the belt.

"Wait let me sssspeak with him" Venom Kaiser hissed once again "It isss I fellow Beast Anssswer me!!" he growled as the two came in to contact Purple and blue lights began to illuminate the room from there items as a gust of wind and hot air flew round the room knocking the wardrobe doors and making the bed sheets fly off and around the room when the light faded the two boys where there in shock at what they were just apart off.

"Big Bro fancy a walk?" Jay said as the blade disappeared from his hands.

"Yep lets go I will tell you all about Raven when we walk!"

CHAPTER 4 END


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY: AJIS Holy**

 **Chapter 5: Birds and the Bunny**

"So where was I?" Agito asked his companion Jay as they walked down the not so busy streets of Vale, coffee in hand.

"You was telling me how you was about to fight Raven Big Bro" Jay told him taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh well, this is where things get a little more interesting!"

 **Flash Back: 3 years Before Beacon**

As Raven and Agito stepped out of the bar they both felt the light patter of rain on there heads, both not really caring for the rain took there positions 10 meters away from each other as Blue eyes gazed at Red.

"So if you can get one direct hit on me you are allowed one request no matter how big or small" Raven told Agito.

"Yeah that's all good by me!"

"But If I survive for 5 minuets with out taking a direct hit, I get a request" she said in a blunt fashion

"Aye!" Agito shouted as he warped his bike to him and drew the Excalibur out and put it to sword mode "We are using weapons I guess?"

"of course" as Raven drew a long red Katana "Let me as this now are you sure you want to face me?"

"yeah I don't give up!" Agito shouted as he pulled out his Scroll and set a timer for 5 minuets and put it back in his pocket "Come on then Raven"

Agito began running at Raven at full speed as he swung his sword, Raven just moved hers in the way of his blade as both erupted out sparks as it connected, Agito opened up a warp gate down bellow him self and set up one behind her as he sank in to the floor and flashed behind her going for a stab from behind, but she just simply moved her swords blade to her back and managed to block swords point, Agito using the chance to make a set one again bellow his feet but the next one he made was above Raven as he feel through both and swung his sword down in an arc, Raven then jumped back slightly making Agito miss her taking the opening she brought her swords handle in to Agito's side making him fly to the side, he managed to recover and landed on his feet and shifter Excalibur in to Gun mode and shot 4 shots Raven knocking the shots out of the air with one big curricular motion, Agito not wasting any time opening 2 warp gates one for him and one in front of Raven as he charged through and converted his blade in to Scythe mode and swung for her Raven using her free hand grabbed Agito's swinging hand and using the momentum off the swing hosted her self in the air and flipped down behind Agito countering with a round house off her own making him hit the wet floor and slide to his motorcycle getting covered in mud and dirt.

"God damn it!" as Agito got back up and looked at his Scroll he only had a minuet forty five! "Ok time to go all out! Genesis Change " as he summoned out his belt and crunched the dragon head **"DRAGO-ON!"** and got in to his blue armour for form, shifting Excalibur to form four as the small handle split in half, both part connected by a small Yellow Energy wire and two Yellow poles of solid yellow energy came out both top and bottom off the handle this was Excalibur Nunchuck form as he span it round his body to confuse Raven, he the tried swing for her side but parried it with a Clang a small spark blowing as he span them round and went for her head but slapped his had with the flat of her sword as he dropped his weapon, Raven taking her chance she slapped Agito's helmet off the counter going down to seven seconds, she the grabbed the back of Agito's head and pulled him in for a kiss as there lips connected he froze in place...three….two...one as the timer buzzed she took her lips of his and simply said "I win"

"Wai...wha...I mean...I LOST!" he said coming to from his daze "god damn it that is cheating!"

"All I said is I had to survive and I did now for my demand…."

"Ohhh god damn…..." he said transforming back in to his normal form.

"You will follow me and I will train you until you turn seventeen and then you will go to beacon to become a Huntsman" Raven said to him

"Wait what….."

"And if you ever mentioned what happened about or little spur of the moment kiss, I will gut you like a fish" Raven said in a serious tone.

"Great now I got become a huntsman just like my brother wanted thats just great, but a deal is a deal I guess I will do as you ask of me...even if I don't like it" Agito said "Just one question what about my bike?"

"well you can drive correct, how do you think we will move around I am sure that little warp gimmick will also prove most useful now come drive north there is a village we are going to" Raven ordered.

"Fine get on!"

 **Present day**

"Woah then what happened?" Jay asked.

"That Spiral is a story for another time" Agito said "I said my story was really long"

"True Big bro, hey Big Bro did you fall in love with Raven?" Jay asked.

"Huhh what makes you say that?"

"I don't know it just seems when you talk about her you hold a lot of respect for her is all" Jay commented.

"For a while I did yeah" he said in sadness "BUT, I moved on and now I am single Pringle and I am ready to mingle!" trying to cover the fact he was talking about confusing memory's for him.

"Big Bro….we are gonna be good friends right?" he asked.

"Look you have to understand something I am not hear to get attached to any one" Agito said taking a Smoke out and lighting it taking a long drag on it "I am not a good person what so ever, you would be better off transferring to a new Team ad stay the hell away from me, I am just a waste of life I shouldn't even have been born"

"Hey listen to me I may not be the smartest kid ever but there is one thing that I feel just from knowing you for a few hours, and that is you are probably the most lonely hurting and broken person, but you are not a waste off life so I am going to promise you this right hear and now, I am going to smash the wall around your heart and make you see the light." Jay said looking at him dead in the eye "You have a type of vibe which draws people to you, I mean that bow you have on your arm off a friend"

"Well….it was Small...Rubys she gave it to me the day we meet" he said quietly

"See I can tell that you wear that with pride" Jay told him put his fist on his chest over his heart as Agito fished his smoke and threw it down to the floor "I bet your a real kind person"

"Spiral I am a monster….."

"Agito! Jay!" a voice called them both as they looked over to see Ruby, Yang and Nora odd combination yes but they had one soul purpose that day to make Agito look nice for his date!

"Spiral no word of this to any of the girls" Agito said.

"Okay, but you have to tell me more affter your Date" he whisperer

"Fine deal" he said as they both walked to the girls "So what brings you guys out hear?" Agito questioned them.

"Well I herd off a guy who knows a guy who knows Coco who knows Fox who knows Velvet who told Ren that you and Velvet where going out on a date!" Nora said to Agito in one breath.

"Wait so Ren told you? He actually talks in more than like five words?" Agito said In shock "Like even when you guys where helping me all he really said was, Jump to the left"

"Eheh that's just Ren, and for your information, he talks in more than Five words!" she said.

"Prove it Cray-cray!" Agito challenged

"Ok this morning he said Nora could you pass the salt please!" Nora said counting the words "There that's seven!"

"Any way we are hear to help you pick out a new outfit for your big night" Yang said to Agito.

"Ohh that's a good idea, I can help my Mom is a fashion designer after all!" Jay said "So I can take you to the best place to buy clothes in your price range"

"you must be Agito's Partner, I don't think we have had the chance to meet you, I'm Yang and this crazy cat is Nora"

"Sup!" Nora said.

"Hey, I am Javert Spiral, but you guys can call me Jay, its nice to meet you" he said "So Big Bro what's your price range?"

"I don't know!" he shouted "I am not one for shopping"

"ahah I know you price range? After all you did just become rich!" he said as he started walking.

"what?! Did you get rich by selling ursa skin rugs! Because that was my idea!" Nora shouted turning at Agito.

"What no" he said.

"Its the money he made from being a psychic I am sure of it!" Ruby said as they began to follow Jay.

"What you still think I am psychic!" Agito said in shock.

"I am sure you are!" Ruby told him "I am on to you Agito" she said pointing at him.

"If I was a Psychic I am sure I would avoided you people!" Agito told them.

"Come on you love us after all we helped you plan for your big fight!" Yang said to him.

"And that makes us all BFF'S?" Agito mocked "What next we all watch the lion king?"

"What yes!" Ruby said "THAT'S LIKE THE BEST MOVIE EVER!"

"Oh god here we go" Yang face palmed

"Where should we watch it and what time?" Ruby asked.

"what we are having a Movie night! What are we watching?" Jay asked I excitement.

"Lion King!" Ruby shouted in joy.

"Oh my god yes!" Jay said with a smile.

"In that case we will need snacks!" Nora shouted.

"Wait did you guys forget I have a date tonight!" Agito shouted "or did we forget the why we are out hear!"

"Ok then after your date" Nora said.

"But…..I was going to try and get lucky!" Agito moaned "Oh yeah Spiral want to do me a favour and sleep at Small Frye's tonight"

"Wait why?" Jay questioned.

"Because…..." as Agito eyes fell on to Ruby and how young she was as he placed his hands over her ears and said "I am gonna try and get laid man!"

"Ohhh...but Lion King…." he said in a sad voice.

" Agito you know that they wont stop asking until you let them" Yang said to him.

"Ehhhh fine!" as he let go of Rubys ears "You guys just be at my room for nine!"

"What does that mean!" Ruby gasped.

"Yes we are watching Lion King!" Agito said "Now come on lets go get me some cloths ok!" he said charging off.

 **A Few Hours latter….**

"Come on where is she" Agito thought to her self as he looked at the time 18:01 as the boy looked down at his new clothing, he was wearing a designer long sleeve T shirt that was white and was black on the arms and shoulders which also had a small stag for logo on the left pectoral which defined his abs quite well, he also bought new jeans which where jet black with a studied belt and new black and white high top shoes, Agito was also force to buy a pair of black head phones with his dragon logo on each of the speakers as a accessory which they agreed all suited him well except for Agito him self. All in all this came to a grand.

The time was now 18:15 and Agito thought she would be a no show, "Sorry to keep you waiting Agito"

"Its no problem" he said turning back to see his date, who was looking very nice, she was dressed in a very expensive looking white blazer which fit well with her black top and white pencil skirt, with which she had skin colour tights on which cut off at her ankle leading to black flat pumps "You look nice Bunny"

"Thanks, not so bad your self" she commented.

"Eheh, blame Jay and the other girls" he said "well should we go?"

"yeah lets" as she linked Agito's arm and walked with him, as he began to blush, but sadly the thought dawned on him him that he wouldn't get a happy ending...becuase he had Team Rwby JNPR and Jay in his room.

"Something on your mind Agito?" Velvet asked him.

"Oh its nothing just thinking off a convocation starter…." that's when it hit him "So you date much?"

"Ahah nope, your actually my first" admitted Velvet "I mean I have been out before with guys its just not at this school, but I mean not that many I am not that type of girl that goes round a lot.." she began to ramble.

"Yo Bunny cool it down I get it" Agito said.

"Good I just dont want you thinking bad off me or anything" she said.

"Its fine really you seem to nice to be like that, Ok lets try something a bit more simple, what's there to do around hear?" as he looked around the semi empty streets.

"Well its quite at night round hear a lot of the older students like to go out further in to the city thats where all the clubs are" she told him "But I know a place you might like"

"Sweet lead the way Bunn..."

"Velvet!" she cut him off "Please just call me Velvet, Bunny is what bullies In my old school used to call me"

"Ohh Im sorry, I didn't mean to" Agito said.

"Its fine really I know you didn't mean it like that" As the both continued to walk.

"Hey, do you mind if I smoke" he asked.

"Sure I don't mind" she said as Agito opened up a warp gate and put his hand through and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter "Ahhh Gates most useful thing ever" he addmited as he took a cigarette out and light it and took a deep breath.

"So Smoke often?" Velvet asked.

"Yep at least twenty five a day" he told her "very good for stress and such"

"I get that I used to smoke a bit to" she told him.

"Wahh, you don't strike me as the smoking type" he said.

"Well it was only ever so often just when bullying got to much" Velvet said getting sad "But its better then self harm that's what my dad said"

"Yeah been there" Agito told her "Its never really the answer, even for me" as Velvet took a harder grip on his arm to show her common understanding.

"Agito….we are hear" she said as they made it out side of the restaurant while Agito finished his Cigarette.

"Well then lets go" he said as they entered the building as they where greeted by a waiter who showed them to there seats by the window where they could see the streets "This place is cheery wouldn't you say" as they both looked around at the empty Restaurant.

"Yeah, has a nice quality to It wouldn't you say" she said in sarcasm.

"For being an empty rust bucket sure" he told her.

"It was nicer the last time I was hear" she admitted.

"Right" he said as he looked at the menu and looked down "Dinners on me by the way" as he continued to look down.

"Are you sure?" Velvet asked looking at her menu also.

"Yep" as he looked over at the girl who was focusing on her menu as he saw her brown eyes and got caught in them "wow"

As Velvet looked up at him catching him looking at her as her cheeks turned in to a blush, not knowing what to do at all "See some thing you like?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe I did" as his cheeks started to turn as red as Ruby's hood "Damn caught" he thought to him self.

"Are the cute couple ready to order?" the waiter asked, as Agito looked to him for the shock of his life….it was Jay, but in what seemed like a fake beard and top hat.

"Yeah I am, are you Agito"

"Oh...yeah" He said giving Jay a look of murderous intent.

"Then what would the lady like?" Jay asked.

"Pineapple pizza" She said to him.

"And Big…..The gentleman like?" Jay said correcting him self.

"A meat ball baguette" he said "And two Strong bow dark fruits"

"Ok I will be back with your drinks shortly" Jay said as he walked in to the back.

"Hey Velvet I need the bath room I will be right back" he told her and sneaking in to the kitchen to see that it was busy as all hell pots and pans flying all over the place things catching fire and the smoke poring out the oven but perhaps the worst part of it was that instead of normal kitchen staff. It was Team RWBY and JNPR, "What are you guys doing!"

"Jay said you need out help, and we were really board waiting for Lion King!" Nora said rolling the pizza base.

"And the fact, Ruby and Nora forced all of us out!" Weiss growled.

"And Pyrrha...i thought you would be the voice of sense" Agito told her.

"I'm so sorry, but we all know how Nora is" she Admitted looking for a pan in a cupboard.

"one last Question, where did you guys get the cooking uniforms?!" Agito shouted as he looked at the chaos that was happening in the room Nora was insanely rolling out a pizza base which was more like a thin piece of paper, Ren and Ruby was chopping Tomatoes and passing them on to Pyrrha who was tossing them in to a pot and using a masher to crushing them. Yang and Jaune where getting chunks of mince meat and crushing them in to balls.

"HANG ON WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Jay called out.

"I was asking where you where you go..."

"NO, before that!" Jay snaped.

"I was just saying how Pyrrha should have been the voice of Sense" Agito told him as every one froze in what they where doing.

"Oh my god he can say names" Yang broke the silence "Can you say Yang?" she said if she was talking to a baby.

"What the hell Yang of course I can say Yang!" he told them.

"I feel so honoured right now" Yang said.

"NORA SAY NORA DAMN IT!"

"Shhh Cray Cray" Agito said to the girl.

"Well its better than Silent Bae" Ren commented.

"Indeed it Is Ren…..Hang on where is Blake and Frosty!" Agito demanded to know.

"There out on the table in the centre" Ruby said to him, as Agito looked over to the centre table to see Blake and Weiss in a costume, Blake was dressed up in a Suit and had her hair tide in a long pony tail and had a fake moustache and Bowler hat and had her face buried in her book. Weiss on the other hand was in a white dress with a light blue blouse and had put her hair in a bun and had a white scarf on covering her face and was clutching a cup of coffee.

"Now get your Ass out there big bro!" Jay handing him his two ciders and practically kicking him out the door.

As he walked past the table with Weiss and Blake and glared at them both and sat back at his table and placed there drinks down "Sorry for the wait Velvet" he said.

"Its ok" she said tacking a nervous glance round.

"Not a big fan off the place?" Agito asked.

"I am just kind of nervous, this is my first date like this" as she took a sip off her drink.

"Yeah I am not the best in these situations" the man told her "I say we ditch"

"What?" she said with a some what scared look.

"Dont worry we are eating, I am feeling picnic"

"yeah sounds like a plan" she said "so how we gonna get out of hear?"

"Well" he said necking his drink "Take my hand" as he held his hand out as she nervously took it "and now just trust me" as he put some money down on the table and both stood up "And now we both walk out slowly" as Agito picked up Velvets drink and necked it also and they both casually walked out, Agito looked back to see Weiss and Blake look at them in shock at them walking out with out eating.

"Well that could off gone a lot worse" Velvet said to him as they both walked down the streets still holding each others hands.

"Yeah" as Agito looked up at the sky "Wow not a cloud in the sky, sweet you can see the Pegasus constellation"

"You can star gaze?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah cant you?" Agito asked,

"No, non of my family ever knew how" she told him.

"Well then" as the approached a small shop Agito and his date walked in and bought snacks and drinks "I am going to teach you a few signs" he said as they walked In to a quite park and found a bench and sat down as they looked up at the sky "Let see, ahh hear that is the consultation of Aquarius the Water bearer" as he pointed to the connected stars "he was apparently the most beautiful boy and a God called Zeus took him up to mount Olympus to be his water bearer"

"Well that sucks for the kid" She said "Zeus sounds kinda bad"

"He should of kept his pants on really!" Agito told her "Now ahhh hears one off my favourites, Pegasus! He is a bad ass he is the thing that would protect mount Olympus and Zeus was so than full he put his consultation in the sky"

"Pegasus sounds very majestic" Velvet said to him.

"And there is Virgo the Virgin! I dont like her she made it so the earth had no crops and Famine came about!" he growled "Talk about your bad Temper" Agito said to her.

"Agito how do you know all this?" Velvet asked as a cold breeze passed them and the girl shivered Agito putting his arm around Velvet to help warm her up.

"My Brothers taught me them!" he said "Among other things"

"What where your brothers like?" She asked.

"Well...the oldest he was strict on us" Agito smiled "you see I had two brothers, the oldest Leo and then my second brother…." as his face looked down in sadness "well any way Leo always took me and my other brother out on nights like this hell he put some off the consultations names in ours, my full name is Agito Draco Mundis "

"Leo seems nice" she admitted.

"Yeah he was more off a Dad to us, but he would say he was to young to have kids" he said light remembering his fond memory off Leo and second brother "And as for my other brother I dont really know what happened to him, he was the trouble maker and he always got in to fights with Leo for being to soft on humans"

"Humans where your brothers Faunus?" Velvet some what gasped.

"Yeah where I grew up with Faunus, I was the only human" he told her "That's why I always stand up for Faunus and humans alike, because they are both the same after all, we cry, we laugh, we bleed there are no differences only in appearance, but what does that matter" he said.

"If only more people where like you Agito" she said putting her head on his shoulder "This world would be a much better place"

"I doubt it I am not perfect" he told her "Ya know your really hot I don't see why you get bullied"

"Its just because people don't understand" she said blushing at the comment.

"Hey if you need me to punch out some one I don't mind" he told her.

"No this is fine, you know your probably the nicest human I have ever meet" She told him.

"Ahah that's sweet" he said looking down at her "So date number two?"

"Yeah I would like that" she said.

"Great hey Velvet"

"Yeah Agito" she said looking up.

"I think I am going to kiss you know" as he put his lips on hers, Velvet at first was in shock but than closed her eyes and accepted and wrapped her arms round the boys neck and brought him in closer it was a true perfect moment until the Buzz off Velvets Scroll disrupted them as they broke apart with a sad look on Velvets face.

"Sorry its Coco I better take this" she said.

"Its cool" he said, as she opened the scroll and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Velvet what did I tell you about making on the first date?" Coco asked.

"Wait how do you know..."

"Look right" Coco told her and low and behold there was the Rest of the girls team, her face turning a new shade of red as Agito noticed he just put his face in to his palm.

"Agito I had better go" Velvet said awkwardly.

"ohh yeah that's cool errrm I guess I will call you tomorrow or something" he said more awkwardly.

"I really liked tonight" she said as she left the boy.

As Agito pulled his face from his hand and looked up "well that just happened"

"Yeah it did" Yang voice said to him.

"HUHH!" he said as he saw Yang sitting next to him "When did you get here"

"Just now come on tell me all the details!" she said nudging him on the side "Was she a good Kisser"

"Yep" he said blushing.

"Come on I think its time we headed back Jay sent me to find you so we can start Lion King" She admitted "Not unless you wanna make out ehehe" she said clearly joking.

"Maybe once the circle of life starts, come on" Agito said winking with a small chuckle.

"ohh well I think I am falling in love!" she said standing up "Dont worry I wont tell any one if we do come on lover boy or should I say Love-Ito ya know cuz your name"

"God damn it Yang! That doesn't even make sense!" Agito said chasing after her

 **Chapter five end….**

 **Next Chapter: Snake Bite**


End file.
